A Little Twist
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Post TUE! This is when Danny goes to Vlad in the future for help. Vlad & Danny were in love in the future, and Danny hopes to have it that way in his own time. Fluffy slash!


Pairing: Vlad x Danny

Rating: PG 

Summary: Post TUE! This is when Danny goes to Vlad in the future for help. Vlad & Danny were in love in the future, and Danny hopes to have it that way in his own time. Fluffy slash. x3

Disclaimer: Hm, yea I am clearly not Butch Hartman I don't think he would make his characters gay like I do XD

Warnings: Um basically this fanfic is dealing with **two guys** who are **gay** and **pedophile** stuff too. So if ur not into this don't read it! XP

**_A Little Twist_**

Danny Phantom floated in front of Vlad Master's portal as he exclaimed, "Yup, that's Vlad for you. Subtle as a flying mallet!" He moved the giant football out of the way with ease as the ghost boy flew in. He looked around shocked to find the entire mansion was destroyed. 'What the hell happened here?' Danny thought as his green eyes gazed around the room. His gaze landed on a huge computer and the ghost boy floated towards it. All this information about Dan was on the screen, every detail the man had gathered. 'Wow, how did Vlad get so much info about my evil self? Does he ever leave here?' The teen wondered as he looked around some more. Suddenly footfalls caught his attention then a familiar voice, "Daniel?"

Danny turned around as he found Vlad standing there, looking ragged and exhausted, but in a way still as handsome as ever. Vlad stepped closer to Danny a look of utter bewilderment on his face. Danny looked up at Vlad and gave the man a quirky smile. Vlad's tired blue eyes suddenly brightened as he literally leapt forward and caught the boy in a hug. "Daniel! Oh, I-I thought I would never see you this way again!" Vlad cried as he hugged Danny tightly. Danny blushed slightly, but didn't struggle. Besides the hug actually felt pretty...nice. Vlad let Danny go, but kept his hands on Danny's shoulders as he gazed at the teen in wonder. "Vlad, what happened? Why is this place in ruins and why do you look so—"

"Old?" Vlad finished for the teen. Danny nodded, his cheeks coloring slightly. Vlad let out a long sigh and let go of Danny's shoulders as he went and sat in the computer chair. He proceeded to tell Danny everything about what had happened and by the time he was done Danny full on hated himself for what he had done to Vlad and to his human half. Vlad sighed, his eyes resting warmly upon Danny as the boy thought to himself. "One thing I don't get...why did Dan decide to keep you alive?" Danny asked as he taped his chin thoughtfully. Vlad raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples. "Ah, well...I'm not so sure about that myself, but I do have one guess." The older man said. Danny cocked his head slightly as he replied, "Really?" Vlad nodded then blushed lightly. Danny's eyes widened, never in all the years he had known Vlad, has the man EVER blushed. Not even around his mother!

"Well you see...after your family and friends passed away and when you came to live with me...Well we got very close for quite a while." Vlad said hesitantly. Danny's eyes widened even more as Vlad continued, "Seeing you in so much pain made me realize how badly I wanted to heal you...and I guess I just came to love you." Danny blushed a bright apple red as Vlad said this. It seemed almost impossible for that to ever happen, especially if he fixed his future. For some odd reason, having Vlad fall in love with him didn't repulse him at all...if anything it made him feel...happy. "But Vlad, if I fix my future none of that will happen." Danny said softly. A pang of longing ran through his heart as he gazed at Vlad's weary face. The older man smiled gently at Danny as he reached forward and cupped the teen's cheek with his hand. "I think...even if your family and friends don't die, we will still end up together."

Danny blinked as he thought, 'Maybe, I mean I know I'll go through plenty of rough times in my life, hopefully not too drastic as this...but could this possibly be in my future?' The teen couldn't help but hope so; his heart ached slightly at the thought of not having something so wonderful to look forward to. Vlad's fingers gently stroked his cheek and Danny smiled. "If this will be in my future...then I'm really looking forward to it." The teen said sincerely. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Vlad's lips, ignoring the fact that the man wasn't clean or anything, it didn't matter to him. They broke the kiss and the two men smiled. "Now how bout we get that time medallion out of you, hm?" Vlad asked as he took Danny's hand and led him away.

**10 years from now**

Danny had fixed his future and everything was smooth sailing. He had successfully passed the CAT and gotten into collage in Wisconsin. He stayed with Vlad, per Vlad's request. Danny was 24 and he was planning on finally telling the man he loved him. Danny found the elder man sitting in his study, reading peacefully as he took a sip from his glass of wine. The 24-year-old peered in as he asked timidly, "Um can I come in?" Vlad looked up at Danny as he nodded, smiling kindly at the younger man. "Its pretty late Daniel, why are you still up?" Vlad asked. Danny bit his lip slightly as he wondered, 'Am I really going to tell him? How will he react?' Vlad noticed the worried look on Danny's face and he set his book down. Vlad patted the spot next to him on the couch as Danny took a seat, still looking nervous. 'What is he so worried about?' Vlad wondered.

"Are you all right Daniel?" Vlad asked. Danny blushed and quickly replied, "Um yea, I'm fine its just I-I..." Danny began to say. His blush intensified as he stared down at his shoes. 'I love you...' Danny thought. He felt a hand gently rest on his knee and he looked up at Vlad with a surprised expression. Vlad's face was worried, but warm. It was a look Danny thought he might never get from the older man. "I-I love you!" Danny exclaimed. His face felt like it was on fire as he turned away, not wanting to face Vlad. 'Oh no! What if he hates me now! Crap why, why?' Danny screamed mentally. Vlad stared at Danny, his eyes wide. They then softened as he scooted closer to the younger man, a hand coming up to cup the other's chin. He turned Danny's chin so they were now facing each other and Vlad could see insecurity etched in Danny's bright blue eyes.

Vlad leaned forward as he placed a feather light kiss upon Danny's lips. He pulled back, smiling at the boy's reaction. Danny gasped slightly as he again blushed, but a smile came upon his face lighting up his features. "Vlad...you?" Danny began to say when Vlad silenced him with another kiss, this time much deeper and passionate. Vlad broke the kiss as he replied, "Yes Daniel, I love you too...so much." Danny smiled happily as he threw his arms around Vlad, hugging the older man tightly. They kissed again then broke it due to lack of air as Danny snuggled into Vlad's embrace. 'I guess...some people can change.' Danny thought as he drifted to sleep, lulled by his lover's heartbeat.

Fin

I'm sorry if it sounds corny Dx Im a really corny, sappy type of person XD I love sickingly sweet crap like this XP Anyway yea, just a little twist on that episode cuz I luv this pairing so much X3 So anyway feed back is nice Flames are just stupid, I already warned ya in the summary that this was slash and pedo stufz. -.- Anyway thank ya's for reading!


End file.
